Shipwreck
by FieryEnblem
Summary: Kaito,a man full of hope on going back to his lover's arms,went missing.Len, Kaito's lover,began looking for him for the hope that he may be still alive.But what would happen if one day,Len finally found his lover but does not remember him?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful sunny day at the heart of the ocean. The saltwater sparkled like diamonds floating as the sun's rays touched the epipelagic zone. On a cruise ship, a blue-haired boy gazed at the ocean who hummed on his own as the music played somewhere along the pool area for the guests; that certain music reminded him of a certain blond boy as that his favorite song.

"I wonder what Len-kun is doing now" he spoke through his mind before he took something out from his pocket. It was diamond ring that shimmered together with the ocean floor as the sun's rays touched it.

"Len-kun, please wait for me. After I finished my contract, I'll be with you for the rest of your life like I promised. I do not know if you'll ever forgive me even if you refused to let me work overseas, but I still hope that you're waiting for me somewhere, and this ring would be the proof of my undying love for you". He thought in his mind. He hold the ring as hoped to have Len see it soon enough.

A few minutes later, the dark storm clouds came in and once a sunny afternoon turned out to be a horrible one, followed by raging thunderstorms and large waves. The ocean's rage grew stronger, crashing against the side of the boat causing it to whip back and passengers started to panic as the ship rocked back and forth against the captain lost control of the ship thus letting the waves to wash it to a big rock that was right in front of it. Some passengers screamed as they tried to lower the life boats to save themselves but it was too ship collided with the rock causing it to shake then slowly sink.

* * *

><p>Kaito held on to the side of the ship where he stood to admire the ocean a moment ago. He kept his ring inside of his pocket, and zipped it for safekeeping. Once he made sure it was secured, both of his hands gripped the edge as he hoped for the storm to pass. But that was not the case – the ocean's rage grew stronger, and in soon enough, BAM! The ship collided onto a large rock.<p>

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine was browsing through the television while he was with Rin Kagamine, his female twin sister. She insisted to watch afternoon news while he wanted to watch a movie but in the end she won and they watched the news. At first, the news was nothing but typical killings in various parts of the world but soon, breaking news came in. It made Len's heart rattle. The news anchor announced that a shipwreck happened along the Pacific Ocean, it was a Suhir Cruise line. There are only ten survivors while the five hundred more passengers were still missing, including the crew except for the captain of the ship, who was found dead.<p>

At that moment, Len froze and cried in terror. He dialed Kaito's number on his mobile phone and was shocked that there was no answer. His sister gave him a hug as she noticed her brother's pitiful condition. His knees were trembling as rivers of tears flowed down from the corner of his eyes. He let himself cry on her shoulders and embraced her for comfort.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Light aqua eyes shimmer in a certain blonde boy's eyes as a blonde boy bathe at the early morning sun. Unlike in the country where he was staying, this tropical small island is humid and the sun's rays were extremely hot. The whole island was surrounded by water – with no neighboring island to be seen. This little island is a perfect place to unwind and forget any stressful moments of anyone's life. But this seemingly perfect island was haunted by gloom as dead bodies are scattered everywhere and was just covered by black garbage bag. The humid climate of the area makes the scenery worse in spite of the sun's beautiful morning rays.

The blond boy, who's around five feet in height, wearing a sailor uniform outfit with matching brown baggy long shorts with chains surrounding it, and converse brown shoes, was holding back his tears as he searches for the boy with Azure locks hoping that none of the body scattered belongs to the said boy. Bringing the last year photo of him, Rin, his twin sister, and the azure-haired man Kaito Shion; he began asking the "sanitary officers" if they identifies the blue-haired man at the picture that Len holds, and none of the of the officers recognizes that certain blue boy.

While Len roams around to inquire each sanitary personnel, Rin Kagamine, his twin, who wears a matching sleeveless sailor outfit that was cut midway half, exposing her abdomen, a short that exposes her legs, and converse shoes, began searching for Kaito Shion's name on the list of survivors. Rin goes from one list to another with the hopes of Kaito could still be alive, but no Kaito Shion was visible on any list of survivors. Waiving at the picture similar to Len's picture at hand, Rin Kagamine began asking the survivors that was currently rescued if they identifies the man with azure locks on the picture; but after the incident nobody could either recognizes Kaito or pinpoint his whereabouts.

The search goes on until both Rin and Len grew tired of searching, began to rest for a little while. Len and Rin met each other again at the nearby bench that both agreed to meet up. The sun was finally down, it was a late afternoon sun, and the twins hadn't even had a breakfast since morning, just to find Kaito Shion. Rin began to spoke first to start off a conversation.

"Gomen, Len-kun but I haven't seen Kaito nii-san's name on the survivors list, but I promise to keep looking! Rin Kagamine assures her younger twin.

"Thanks Rin nee-chan", Len replied, trying to place a smile onto his face, holding back his tears.

When Rin sensed that her younger twin was about to cry, Rin pat Len's shoulders and smiled slightly.

"Do not worry Len-kun! We'll find that BAKAITO nii-san and bring him home as soon as possible!" Rin said in a bit cheery tone, trying to cheer up Len and give him hope. Rin knows that she should remain positive and tough as her younger brother seems to lose hope and is frail in body due to disaster that happened to Kaito. Fifteen minutes was finally up, and the twins decided to keep their search for Kaito Shion up to late at night. Len and Rin went back to their places- Len began asking every sanitary officer he happens to meet, doing his routine since morning. Rin, on the other hand, posted a poster with Kaito Shion in it - together with their contact details, hoping that someone might call and pinpoint Kaito's whereabouts at the missing people's wall. After posting the said poster, Rin began asking the coast guard officers as they might happen to see the azure-haired man, but no Kaito Shion was identified by any officers she inquired.

Both Rin and Len gave up finding Kaito when midnight strikes and their bodies were already shaking due to hunger and fatigue. Both decided to stay temporarily at the inn just near the vicinity wherein dead bodies were recovered and were survivors were placed to be given medical treatment - for the hope that Kaito Shion might appear and take him to his hometown – the place where the three of them belongs.

The search for Kaito Shion went for two weeks. The routine from day one to fourteen continues as Kaito Shion does not yet appear to any survivor's list or to any corpse retrieved by the coast guard.

Doctor Gakupo Ikuto, a purple-haired man wearing a physician's **lab coat** and whose name was placed at his name plate that's pinned up at his side chest pocket, is the only doctor who volunteered to help the victims of shipwreck. Two nurses, named Gumi and Lily were accompanying him on treating people's wounds and giving them medicine. Some were on critical condition while others were resting on a small camp that was build for survivors in need of medical treatment (the same camp where Doctor Gakupo and his nurses can be found.). Gakupo is having a hard time treating the increasing number of patients in need of his aid. His two nurses, Gumi and Lily were now frantic due to vast volume of patients that they keep on shouting and running across the whole area, trying their best to render the medical treatment their patients need. Gakupo on the other hand, can no longer handle the stress and storm himself outside the camp - to ask for help on applying basic first aid kit. He left Gumi and Lily to do all the work for a while, leaving his Boston bag full of medical supplies.

Kagamine Len decided to sit at the nearby bench as fatigue gets the best of him. It's already around three in the afternoon, and decided to take his breakfast. While Len was eating his banana pancakes, a purple-haired man with wavy locks that's been tied by a strip of ribbon, and is wearing a **lab coat** with a stethoscope hanging on his shoulders; began yelling, asking for help as he was running out of staff. He's requesting any random person to help him putting some bandages, but none so far complied. Len noticed the desperation in the purple head's tone, thus decided to end his afternoon break and went to the purple head's direction.


End file.
